


Serval

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Dominance, Established Relationship, First Time, Gags, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submission, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli’s excited to have Ori and even more so when he’s surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serval

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “So Ori is all adorable and shy and bookish. But as they say, it's the quiet ones you have to watch out for. I would like Ori's new lover to assume Ori will be the bottom of their relationship, only to be completely surprised when they finally get a room together and Ori shoves them up against a wall and has his way with them. I would be really appreciative if you could make Ori a total Dom between the sheets, and his lover finds themselves very turned on by being in the submissive role. Bonus points for some bondage, and gags (thre are not enough gag fics) I would prefer Kili or Fili as the partner, preferably a little inexperienced if you can manage it. And Ori should be epically self confident in his own quiet way about how great he is at sex” prompt on [the Hobbit Kink Meme](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/9471.html?thread=20617983#t20617983).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Somehow, they get the door open, maybe with fumbling hands and maybe just from knocking into it. It’s the first time in _ages_ they’ve been able to be alone together, and Fíli doesn’t plan on wasting that opportunity. He kisses Ori as fervently as he can and stumbles them both into their bedroom. 

Under all his frantic need to have more _Ori,_ Fíli’s vaguely nervous, though he’s a prince and a warrior and normally strong, fearless—this is all new territory. His only solace is that it’s probably new for his sweet little Ori too, who kisses him back with all tongue and teeth and bursting passion, but probably expects to bottom. He probably doesn’t know that Fíli’s inexperienced to the point where this will be his _first time_. He’ll have to suck it up. He’ll just have to do his best, follow his heart, and give Ori the time of their lives. 

Fíli gets the door shut in the same fumbling fashion as he opened it. The second they’re closed in their room of the Lake-town cottage, Ori shoves Fíli up against the door, hard and fast with enough force to make him grunt. His cute, shy Ori grins wickedly and runs an open mouth along Fíli’s lips, moaning into them, “ _Fíli_ , you’re _so hot_ —you have no idea how much I’ve been looking forward to this...”

Fíli knows the feeling. He shudders with the compliment. Sometimes he feels too small for a dwarf, too thin and too _fair_ , but Ori grins against him like there’s no one better. And that’s all that matters. Fíli couldn’t imagine being here with anyone else in his arms. Though with Ori, he imagined _he’d_ be the one to shove them against a door. Ori’s pinning him in place, surprisingly strong with almost uncharacteristic sureness for a physical activity. He must be as eager as Fíli, but he goes one step further. He thrusts his leg between Fíli’s thighs, and Fíli startles, gasping, and clutching short to Ori’s round shoulders. Ori nuzzles into the side of his mustache, breathing husky and murmuring, “Fíli, _please_... I want you so much... please let me _fuck you_...”

Shock and arousal runs straight down Fíli’s spine. Maybe it’s just worded wrong, not what he expected, and Ori groans lewdly, rubs his own crotch against Fíli and moans, “Please, please say _yes_... you’re _so_ beautiful, so kind, so brave and good to me... I don’t think I can stand not being in you for another minute... can I fuck you, Fíli? _Can I?_ ”

Heady and confused, Fíli mutters, breathless, “ _Yes._ ”

Ori kisses him _hard_ , swallows all his air away and fills him with a thick, probing tongue, then pulls out to ask, groaned and erotic, “Can we use toys? I-I know it’s our first time, but I bought some new ones at the market with my share of the Master’s allowance, and Fíli, I _want_ to use them on you so _badly_...”

Fíli doesn’t understand. He doesn’t know what toys Ori means and is too kiss-happy to guess. In between another slew of kisses, he murmurs, “Yes, yes.” He’s curious, scared, and excited all at once. Fíli grabs his face in both hands, crushes his head against the door and grinds their hips together, then pulls back with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. 

It’s a pain to let Ori go, but he detangles after another kiss, instead rushing over to the foot of the bed where his pack lies. Fíli makes his way half towards the bed but stops, staring instead, when Ori stands with a bunch of trinkets in his arms. He’s back to Fíli in an instant, dumping it all on the nightstand. And he pushes Fíli into the wall, the same as the door, right next to the bed but apparently prepared to take Fíli on his feet instead. Fíli can’t think far enough ahead to complain: he just wants more of Ori’s expert kisses, and he’d do anything to keep this going. 

He’s never been kissed so well as Ori kisses him. He always thought it was their passion overflowing, but now he’s realizing Ori’s skill, the surety and talent and the little details of Ori stroking his tongue and nipping at the corner of his lips. Fíli’s so lost in it that he doesn’t even notice Ori unlacing his tunic until Fíli’s chest is half exposed, and Ori’s hungry hands are slipping inside to trace over Fíli’s abs. He doesn’t have much girth for a dwarf, and is instead tight and taut, but Ori doesn’t seem to mind. Ori pets his muscles and keens against him, rolling their bodies together again. Fíli wants to pull off Ori’s clothes too, but he can’t seem to get his hands off of Ori’s shoulders long enough to try. 

They stop kissing only long enough for Ori to rip Fíli’s tunic over his head. He’s left in just his trousers, boots out by the front door because otherwise Bilbo complains of the mud, and all their coats are by the fire in the sitting room, drying out of frost. Ori tugs at Fíli’s trousers with practiced ease, and then he’s pushing them down Fíli’s thighs, and Fíli’s left to gasp as his cock springs free, hard and curved up with want. He’s never been one for undergarments. His trousers drop into a puddle around his feet that he kicks away, and Ori looks down at him with red cheeks and dilated eyes, smiling adoringly. 

Ori reaches down to give his cock one squeeze, and Fíli’s breath catches, his hips bucking forward, but Ori’s hand is gone too quick. Instead, he reaches sideways and retrieves something from the nightstand, purring sensually against Fíli’s lips, “Can I tie you up, Fíli?”

Fíli’s never even thought about that, but he nods instantly, because he’d say yes to just about anything Ori wanted right now. His arms are already positioned behind his back when he realizes it’ll stop him from stripping Ori in return. It adds more to this strange power dynamic, so very unexpected, but Fíli finds himself _loving_ it, and he lets Ori bind his wrists together. Ori has to reach behind him but works the iron handcuffs fine, snapping them shut around tender flesh. They’re hard, cold, and unforgiving: an odd sensation all amidst Ori’s plush heat, but the look on Ori’s face is more than worth it. With Fíli’s arms drawn out of the way, Ori runs his stubby hands down Fíli’s lean body, stalling along the languid jut of Fíli’s hip bones. Ori pets them, sighing happily, “ _Fíli,_ Fíli, you’re so _perfect_.”

Fíli’s face heats. He’s never felt perfect, but Ori looks at him like he’s made of pure gold. Ori turns his hands, pressing his palms against Fíli’s blond-scattered thighs, and runs down them slowly, then comes back up. He rubs them repeatedly as he leans closer to nip at the side of Fíli’s nose and hiss, “And I like the way it makes your pretty crotch jut forward for me...”

Fíli shivers, delighted, and makes a keening noise that doesn’t even sound like him. He had no idea Ori could be so _powerful_.

Ori kisses his cheek, reaches for the nightstand, takes a leathery strip with a round ball attached and murmurs eagerly, “I want to gag your pretty mouth next, because it’s too distracting, and otherwise I’m afraid I’ll be tempted to fill it with other things...” Fíli nods and moans, though his brain can hardly comprehend the question. He’s never been _gagged_ before. Ori must think otherwise, because he licks a hard line up Fíli’s cheek and growls, “I bet you’ve had all kinds of proper instruments stuffed inside your mouth, but you’ll have to settle for what I could find this time. When we’re in Erebor... I’ll find _jewel-encrusted things_ to bind you with. Not every time, of course, because I also want to hear your gorgeous voice, but I’m worried you’ll be loud and we have such thin walls here, and for our first time together, I just want you to be _mine_...”

Fíli nods, wanting to beg to be gagged for Ori, _anything_ to make Ori happy and _keep going_. Ori half chuckles, half giggles at Fíli’s enthusiasm. He kisses Fíli again, the last time before they start, _hard_ and _deep_ , like claiming him before boarding him up. As soon as Ori’s mouth is gone, the red ball is pressed against Fíli’s teeth, and Fíli opens wide to take it. It’s strangely spongy, soft and easy to bite into, but it still keeps his jaw stretched. Ori fastens the leather clasp around the back of Fíli’s head. It flattens against his hair and braids, and Ori kisses him squarely on it after, purring, “You look just as sexy as I knew you would.” He nuzzles into Fíli’s beard and grinds their hips together, while Fíli’s hips shake with need. 

He’d thrust forward if he could, but he’s too busy trying to stay up—Ori’s making his knees weak. Ori strokes his face, kisses his cheeks a few times, rolls them together and tortures him with teasing. Fíli whines around his gag, and Ori tells him in a honey-slicked voice, “Shake your head or struggle if you want me to take it off, and I will, okay?”

Fíli nods his understanding. He appreciates the caution but doubts he’ll want to stop, and Ori rewards him by rubbing their noses together, his hands skimming back down Fíli’s hips. They clutch at Fíli’s thighs, and the next thing he knows, he’s being hiked up in the air. His gasp is swallowed up in the gag. His legs wrap tightly around Ori’s hips, but Ori keeps him steady by pinning his back to the wall. He had no idea Ori was so _strong_.

Ori nuzzles into him again and reaches to the side. Fíli hears a popping sound like a bottle opening, and then Ori’s hand presses between his legs, just beneath his balls. There’s something slick and cool on Ori’s fingers that he rubs into Fíli’s crack, stroking in teasing little circles that make Fíli moan around his gag. He tires to thrust his hips up into Ori, but he has no room for it. Ori fingers the puckered entrance of his hole until he’s twitching open, trying to will himself wide, and Ori pops one blunt tip inside. 

It feels strange, unforgiving; Ori’s fingers are thick, but he’s careful with it. He pushes up only slowly, pulling out every so often and working back and forth, a little deeper every time. The finger’s coated in some kind of liquid that eases the way. Fíli takes it, grunting—it doesn’t quite hurt but it’s odd—and then Ori crooks the finger and strokes in one certain spot that makes Fíli _howl_. The gag stifles it, but his body’s still wracked with the force, and he tosses his head back while he whines. 

Ori just keeps stroking it, then pulls out to add a second finger, slow and steady. He scissors Fíli open bit by bit, and then he adds a third finger, and _finally_ , he mewls, “I think you’re ready, Fíli,” and he kisses the side of Fíli’s lips. 

Fíli moans his want, his cock twitching against his stomach. He whines instead when the fingers slip out of him. Ori readjusts, hiking Fíli up by the knees to make sure they’re right, and then he’s fiddling with his trousers and Fíli squirms to try and see between them. Ori stops to ask, wide eyed, “Do you want out?” But Fíli shakes his head quickly, and Ori grins again, kissing his cheek. A bit of rustling, and Ori’s out, pressing the spongy head of his cock against Fíli’s hole. Fíli’s shivers just from that first touch—he’s fingered himself before, but only one at a time, only experimentally, and his fingers aren’t as thick as Ori’s, certainly not as much as Ori’s _cock_. He wants a better look at it, but that’ll have to wait for another time, because Ori starts sliding into him. 

Fíli _screams_ , even though it’s muffled, and he tries to curl forward around Ori’s body, his shoulders straining to be free and his face pressing into Ori’s, knees clinging tight to Ori’s sides. Ori just keeps going, slow and steady, until enough is in for him to slide his hands down Fíli’s legs. He cups Fíli’s ass, holds Fíli against him and mutters, “ _Yessss, Fíli_ you’re so _tight_...” Fíli groans; he just thinks Ori’s _huge_. Yet Ori still goes, bit by careful bit, until he seems to be as far as he can go, and Fíli’s sucking at him; he’s hot and hard and mammoth but _good_ ; it almost stings, but the _pleasure_ swamps it, because the liquid along the insides of Fíli’s hole seem to tingle and he’s _full of Ori._. Ori nips at Fíli’s jaw, rocks into him for a moment, and murmurs, “ _I love you so much._ ” Fíli tries to say it back. 

When Ori first starts to pull out, Fíli whimpers, but Ori doesn’t go far; just far enough to slam back inside, and then again, and again, until he hits the same spot he did earlier and pleasure explodes in Fíli’s body. He shrieks against the gag, and Ori aims for that spot every time from then on. Ori slides out, shoves in, takes Fíli fast and hard, so much more _merciless_ than Fíli expected. He thought they’d make slow, fumbling love, but Ori pounds into him relentlessly and makes him writhe in delight, makes him clench around Ori’s thick cock. He’s already dizzy from it, trembling, and sweating with the heat. He wishes he could hold onto Ori, but instead he’s just stuck taking Ori’s brutal thrusts. His own arms keep him thrust forward to take Ori’s cock, and he finds himself in love with that, in love with this side of Ori. Ori threads his fingers into Fíli’s hair, fists tight and licks at Fíli’s ear on the other side, moaning nonsensically, “You feel so good, Fíli, _so good_...”

Fíli doesn’t think it can get any better. But somehow, Ori finds a way. He worms his hand between them and finds Fíli’s cock, rubbing between their stomachs, and he wraps his fingers around it. Fíli tries to rut into him, whining happily. Ori rewards him with a little squeeze, purring into his ear, “Since you’ve been such a good boy for me, maybe I’ll even tie up your cock next time. Make sure you last nice and long for me... I’ll find a cage, or a vibrating ring if I can, and lock it tight around you while I fuck your sweet hole again and again...” Fíli _moans_ , loving the sound of it. He loves the sound of _this_ , of Ori pounding into him and both their panting. Ori runs his hand down to cup Fíli’s balls, roll them around, then skims back up and gives Fíli’s cock a firm pump. Fíli wishes he had a cage on his cock _now_ , because he doesn’t think he’ll last. 

Ori starts to strokes his cock in time to their fucking, and Fíli’s riddled in pleasure on either end. He’s boiling up beneath his skin, and his stomach clenches—he knows he’s close and wishes he wasn’t, and he wants to tell Ori to slow down but can’t, and Ori, his wonderful Ori, fucks him _so hard_ until Fíli just can’t take it anymore. He roars into his gag and bucks back onto Ori’s cock, clenching down around it and coming hard, harder than he ever has in his life. Ori keeps pumping, looking surprised for half a second and then pleased, and he nuzzles into Fíli while Fíli’s whole body is wracked with his orgasm. He spills all over Ori’s hand and his own body and nearly passes out from how overwhelming it all is. 

Ori mutters affectionately, “That was fast,” and just keeps going. Fíli would feel guilty if he had the wherewithal. Instead he just drifts in a dizzy sort of haze, body shivering with tremours of lingering pleasure. Ori seems to go all the harder to catch up and milks himself out several thrusts later, holding Fíli down to fill him up. 

When it’s over, Ori slumps against him, breathing hard and heavy and hotter than Fíli can stand. It takes Ori a bit to recover, still sheathed inside. 

Then he pulls back and gently lifts Fíli off. He has to half-carry Fíli to the bed, because Fíli’s too lost to walk, and he falls clumsily down to the mattress without his arms. Ori rolls him onto his side and unclips them, then removes the gag. Fíli’s shoulders and jaw are vaguely sore, but he’s too satiated to care. Ori puts the toys away and comes to lie next to him, looking back to the cute and sweet Ori Fíli usually knows. He places a soft kiss on Fíli’s pried-open mouth and asks, spent and panting, “Are you okay?”

Fíli can’t catch his breath. He rolls onto his back to give his shoulder a break, staring up at the wooden ceiling. It takes him a minute to mutter, “That was absolutely amazing.” He turns his head just in time to catch Ori’s wide grin, and this time, when Ori kisses him, Fíli sloppily kisses back. 

Ori curls up against Fíli, still mostly dressed but beautiful, and Fíli doesn’t have the energy to complain. Ori asks, “Have you been tied before? You reacted, um... sort of quickly.” Then he blushes, and when Fíli blushes back, Ori hurriedly adds, “Not that I minded! I love you. You were wonderful. I’m just wondering.”

Fíli breathes, “I love you too,” but yawns before he can answer the rest. He feels compelled to say he hasn’t had _any_ of that before, but he doesn’t want to make Ori fret and is too tired to go through it. So he decides he’ll save it for later, and he wraps one numb arm around Ori, murmuring, “Sleep now, pillow talk later.”

Ori laughs and kisses him, purring for a promise, “Later.”


End file.
